From Empty Eyes, Empty Tears Fall
by Posiden666
Summary: Quick little three scene three-shot tragedy. Characters will die. Not my normal stuff, no pairing so not even going in Sinoto.


_**Posiden666:**_ _This is going to be my Dark-Fic. If character death isn't your thing I'd stay away from this._

* * *

 **From Empty Eyes, Empty Tears Fall**

Chapter One: **Blank Stare**

* * *

Kazuto tried to reassure her, his lips forming a weak smile. "Are you alright now Shino?" He tried to ask, but his voice was getting weak.

"Why are you always concerned with other people you idiot?" Her words trying to be razor blades, but caring too much to cut. "Let me see it!"

"I-" His voice cracked. "I'm fine."

The girl was on the verge of tears. This boy she had just met for the first time in real life, who had just saved her life, who had shown her what true strength looked like, was dying before her eyes.

She crawled over to him and pushed his hands out of the way, lifting the bottom of his shirt up to his neck. Her heart fell like the single drop of blood rolling down his chest, the cold reality of life like the stinging glass of a breaking window. He was going to die, she thought. "You… you can't die…" she whispered.

"Shino," he muttered, "Everybody can die."

"No. Not you. You were supposed to teach me to be strong like you. To be fearless. To forget my past."

In a surge of effort and pain, he took her by the shoulders. "Shino, don't you dare forget your past." He collapsed backed against the bed. "If you don't carry the guilt for those you have killed how are you any better than them?" Kazuto swept his arm in a gesture to the bloodied corpse on the floor.

"Then… How do I get over it?"

"You don't. You carry their faces in your memory. You Tell yourself everyday that you aren't them." He sighed. "You pretend you're okay so no one takes advantage of you. You never open up to anyone because they wouldn't understand or they'd think you're a monster. It eats you up inside every day - every second of your life. You want to kill yourself sometimes. But you aren't them, you don't want to hurt people. And you remember you aren't them. And so you live, not for yourself, but for everyone around you, because you can never atone for your sins."

She grasped his hand. His pulse was getting fainter. "How do you carry all that weight by yourself?" She asked.

"The same way you have. Shino, you're so much stronger than me. You've carr-"

"YOU'RE WRONG!" She cried, trying to say more but her voice to weak to continue.

The boy took a long, labored breath and continued again, "You've had to live with yourself for far longer than I," he breathed again, his face contorting in pain, "you had to see his dead body, you had to live with being ridiculed for your actions even though you knew what would've happened if you hadn't fired that gun." His breathing was irregular and his voice was becoming a whisper. "Shino, I've seen too many people kill themselves for so much less. You're the strongest person I know."

He shut his eyes for several seconds. The girl's heart stopped. "No, it can't be," she whispered."

"Not yet," he responded, "Shino…"

"Yes?"

"I've never met someone as alike to me as you. I have things I've never told anyone, feelings that I felt I could never share. But you seem like you understand." Another long blink and labored breath. "In ALO I have an item called [Yui's Heart] she has recordings of all of my time in SAO. The username is the same and the password is Kayaba. I'm not telling you to, but if you want you seem like the best person to share this with."

The girl started crying a little more.

"I need you to do one final thing for me."

"Anything."

"I know it's selfish as hell, but, I need you stay strong. Live the life I was denied. But don't forget. Never forget…."

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Guess who's back!_

 _Anyways, I've had this on my google drive for a while now, and just decided to toss it out there._

 _I didn't bother to get a beta to edit this cuz its so short, and it's not one of my big fics. So if it seems low quality, that's why._

 _This story's gonna have 3 short scenes (one chapter each) and probably be the length of a one-shot in total so don't get your hopes up._


End file.
